vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary A child of Krypton sent to Earth as a baby to escape the destruction of his homeworld. He is the son of Jor-El and Lara, and the first naturally-born Kryptonian in centuries. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 7-B ' '''Name:' Clark Kent/Kal-El, alias "Man of Steel". Origins: Man of Steel Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability and speed, endurance, flight and levitation, super senses and telescopics, x-ray and heat vision, yellow sun radiations and solar energy absorption and from that he can deployed new abilities and grew stronger for every each passing moments, longevity, his cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue, enhanced intellect Attack Potency: At least City-Block level (severely weakened by the the Krypton environment around the World Engine while at the center of its Terraforming beam and yet he still destroyed it with a single punch and later snaps Zod's neck, who is at least as durable as him) Range: Melee, several dozens of meters with heat vision Speed: Supersonic combat speed (can keep up with Nam-Ek and Faora), Massively Hypersonic+ travel speed (traveled from America to the Indian Ocean a matter of minutes). Lifting Strength: At least Class M '(pushed a bus back when he was still a kid, holding an oil ring from breaking long enough for the workers at there escape, stronger than Nam-ek and Fiora individually) 'Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (dragging Zod through many giant fuel tanks and buildings before finally stopped and sending Nam-ek through a huge train and buildings to Fiora, with only one punch he destroyed the World Engine) Stamina: Superhuman+ (fought evenly against Zod) Durability: City level (Superman slammed through a mountain, resulting its peak fragmented into many pieces and still fine and later he was unharmed while was severely weakened and being at the center of World Engine's Terraforming beam that can crushed even mountains and tanked attacks from Nam-ek and Fiora, also fought on equal foot against Zod and tanked hits from Zod without much damage) Standard Equipment: His Superman suit, Codex Intelligence: High, has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans of the Earth, skilled combatant and HtH fighter Weaknesses: Becomes vulnerable when being exposed either to red suns or environments under their effect. Possibly other previous Superman weaknesses such as Kryptonite. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Codex:' Also called Growth Codex or Registry of Citizens Codex is ancient Kryptonian skull, inscribed with glowing green glyphs that decodes the genetic makeup of the artificially incubated babies on the planet. It translates a child's genetic attributes before his or her birth. It contained the natural DNA of billions of Kryptonians of the planet Krypton imprinted into it. It allows the possibility of the resurrection of the Kryptonian race if Superman ever breeds. '-Solar Energy Absorption:' Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. '-Heat Vision:' The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Aside from using it combat, Superman once used his heat vision to cauterize an injury Lois Lane had suffered. '-X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything. Other: This profile only covers Superman from Man of Steel movie. Not to be confused with other versions of Superman. Others Notable Victories: Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hulk's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Movie characters Category:DC Comics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Tier 7 Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Orphans Category:Aliens Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Regeneration Users